


A Taste of True Love

by orphan_account



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Other, yes this is now a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 13:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7509985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She removed the soup from the bag, deeply inhaling the smell of shrimp, pork, and carrots. Well, carrot. She sighed, and examined the rest of the pot.</p><p>“There’s only one carrot, and no wontons. Seriously Benny?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Taste of True Love

When Benny came upstairs with her Chinese takeaway, Abby could have cried with relief. She’d been in love with Chinese food ever since she’s first discovered it in her teens: eating wonton soup from Kung’s with Erin underneath a noisy bridge. To this day, the shrimp dumplings reminded her of the thrill of rebellion, the pattering of heavy rain, and the freedom of the weekend. 

Abby had made a promise to herself to never forgot that small Chinese takeaway, and she went there every week until it closed down.

Admittedly, Benny’s Chinese Takeaway was an awful substitute for Kung’s - the service was terrible, the restaurant had dubious hygiene, and they never managed to get the correct ratio of soup to wontons. Still, she was in love with Chinese food, and would always choose it over anything else.

She removed the soup from the bag, deeply inhaling the smell of shrimp, pork, and carrots. Well, carrot. She looked down.

“There’s only one carrot, and no wontons. Seriously Benny?”

Benny shrugged, and held out his hand for the cash. She reluctantly palmed it into his hand, heard the door slam, and quickly set to work on the soup in front of her.

Ignoring Holtzmann and Gilbert, she sipped the soup straight from the tub, feeling the scalding liquid rush down her throat. The slither of carrot went down too, and she sighed contentedly. While it was a simple thing to do, drinking her wonton soup was always a euphoric experience. Wontons always seemed so much nicer when surrounded with thick, hot, prawn and vegetable soup.

She grinned, licked her lips, and checked how much cash she had in her wallet. She made her way onto the landing, and cupped her hands around her mouth to amplify the sound.

“Hey Benny, make me another wonton soup will you?”

**Author's Note:**

> yoooo i don't know what i'm doing with my life
> 
> my tumblr is protectholtzmann, and I'd love to speak to some of you :)


End file.
